iLove Freddie
by GreenSparkles
Summary: The new girl, Sophie Kerns, has a huge crush on Freddie. Can she get him, or will other things make the chance lost? Note: I own nothing except for my ideas and characters, etc. In the first chapter, the teacher is Ms.Briggs. It got cut out. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1 On the Outside Looking In

**iLove Freddie-**an iCarly Fan Fiction-Chapter One-On the Outside Looking In-

**"C**lass, please welcome our new student, Sophie Kerns!" My homeroom teacher, , announced to the class. No dip was I nervous. No, I wasn't nervous because my teacher was evilly strict and played the bagpipes, but because the iCarly crew was in my homeroom. And I could never be popular enough to be friends with them. How depressing. Because, see, I was never the most popular girl in school. I was viewed as more of an outsider; or, as I was also known, "the short-ish girl with pretty long blond hair and freckles." But, trust me, just because I was labeled as "cute-sey" doesn't mean my life was all-that.

I gave a shy wave to the class and went to my seat. I passed Carly on the way there. Was she impressed by my holey jeans, black and white layered tank tops, and classic black and white Converse?_ Oh, __Sophie__,_ I thought to myself. _Grow up.__ Like_ _Carly Shay cares about you._

The morning bell rang after announcements (which I paid no attention to.) I got up from my seat and went to my locker. I opened it, got first period books out, and closed it. Right then, someone bumped into me, sending us flying down to the linoleum floor, and scattering our books everywhere.

"Watch it!" I yelled, at the same time as the brunette boy said, "Sorry, I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see the gorgeous Freddie Benson, semi-on top of me. We locked eyes for a moment, and then he pushed his self up and reached his hand down to help me up.

"Um, it's alright." I said, smiling as he grabbed my hand and helped me up. We started picking up each others' books. I was smiling the whole minute while picking up the books. One, because Freddie was part of the iCarly crew, and two, because I was completely in love with him.

"Well, we should get to class." Freddie said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Because, well, the bell rang already. And, um, the bell means it's class time. Yeah, I so knew that!" _What an idiot._ I thought._ Nice going, Sophie. _He just smirked at me and walked off to class. I fast-walked the opposite direction, Freddie's handsome smirk pasted in my brain.

I tried to focus on my school work, I honestly did. I got half of my homework done in class. Well, I had fourteen equations reading "FB+SK=LOVE" written down on my paper. I knew I shouldn't even try to get him. But, a stupid little monster in my mind wanted me to reach out to Freddie and kiss his boy lips. Yeah, thats right, Sophie Kerns has never kissed a boy before. But, so? Ever since I started watching iCarly, I knew I wanted Freddie to be _the one. _But, deep down in my heart, I knew I would always be an outsider. I would always be the one voted "most likely to hoard cats and never get married." I would always be on the outside looking in.

...But I still think I love Freddie.


	2. Chapter 2 I'd Lie

**iLove Freddie-**an iCarly Fan Fiction-Chapter Two-I'd Lie

~Note that the lyrics are Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie," but in this story they are written by Sophie~

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

I was strumming my Freddie song on my guitar, singing the words with a light voice. I wondered if I should print out a copy for him, and stick it in his locker. But, then I decided that, even if it took me forever and an hour to write this song, he has a billion other fan-girls to worry about. One of which was his beautiful girlfriend, Valerie Johnstone. Oh, how I was jealous of Val; the most popular girl in school, with curly brown hair, two credit cards, and tons of school fame. And... she was Freddie's girlfriend.

I mean, hello, what about his crush on Carly? Was that just some on-screen thing. Does she really like Freddie? Ugh, love is confusing. It matters so much and so little to me at the same time.

My cell phone rang. "Misery Business" by Paramore blasted out from my LG Shine. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hi Sophie!" my older brother, Alex, yelled out.

"Hey. So, I'm guessing your phone was ruined after you dropped it into the toilet?" I asked him. Spencer and Alex were alike in so many ways: weird, artists, and clumsy.

"Er, yeah..." he said. We both started cracking up. "Hey, I have a date with Maria tonight at Groovy Smoothie. You just stick around home, okay? I'll be back around seven. There's Subway in the fridge."

"Five, five dolla, five dolla FOOT-LONG!" I sang into the phone. We both started cracking up again. "Okay, Alex. I'll T-T-Y-L. Love 'ya!"

"Love you too, Soph." We hung up, and I went to the fridge for my Spicy Italian footlong.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see... Carly and Sam! Well, it wasn't a surprise I'd see them because we both live in Bushwell Plaza. But it was a surprise I'd see them, because, why would they come to see me? _Sophie, act casual._ I thought to myself.

"Carly, Sam, what's up?" I asked.

"Hi, Sophie!" Carly said, at the same time Sam said, "Do you have any soup?"

"Um, Sam, in the fridge." I laughed.

"Thanks!" Sam said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Well, hi Carly!" I turned my attention back to Carly now, with a grin on my face.

"Welcome to Bushwell Plaza!" she said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what was that song you were singing? It was totally, well, awesome!"

"Oh, it was nothing. Just, um, a song I wrote." I practically whispered the last part of that sentence.

"No way!" Carly shrieked. "It was great! You are an awesome singer and an outstanding guitar player! Say, would you like to play it tomorrow night on iCarly?"

"Oh, of course!" I was so shocked. Tomorrow I would be hanging out with Carly, Sam, Spencer... and Freddie! "Um, what time do I need to be there?"

"Around five." Carly said. She looked down at her watch. "Well, we better get going. Sam!"

"C-uh-mhmin!" Sam yelled with a mouthful of soup.

"See 'ya around!" Carly said to me.

"Bye!" I said back.

So, off they went, leaving a very happy me behind, and a big soupy mess.


	3. Chapter 3 iCarly

**iLove Freddie-**an iCarly Fan Fiction-ChapterThree-iCarly-

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me I love him..._

_I'd lie_

I sang "I'd Lie" into the microphone at the iCarly set. For this very special occasion, I was wearing a Taylor Swift sun dress that was sparkly light blue, and white cowboy boots. My hair was worn straight down. I hope I was impressing EVERYONE with my song _and_ my looks!

Sam hit the applause button on her sound machine thing while Freddie and Carly were cheering me on.

"Wow, that was great!" Freddie said from behind the camera. I bet I blushed a million shades of red because he didn't know it was dedicated to him.

"Thanks." I said.

"That was awesome!" Carly announced. "And that was Sophie Kerns with an original song!"

"We're running out of time here," Sam said. "but we have one more act for y'all. Please give it up for Gibby and Ruben, telling jokes!"

Gibby and his weird friend Ruben came out in too-small tuxedos, with big grins plastered on their faces.

"Say, Ruben, what do you call a chicken wing that ate a pencil?" Gibby questioned.

"Well, a jack-rabbit hillbilly farmer lead leaf sleeping on a summer day, of course!" Ruben chuckled. No one laughed but Ruben and Gibby. It was just... weird.

"My turn!" Ruben announced. "So, Gibbster, what do you call a porcupine in a bush?"

"A mystery notebook!" Gibby shouted. Again, they were cracking up.

"And, um, that was Gibby and Ruben?" Carly and Sam said-asked in unison. Sam hit the "boo" button on her sound machine remote. No body noticed that Spencer had come in and was rolling on the floor laughing (ROFL-ing!)

"OMG, that was hilarious!" Spencer laughed. "Porcupine... notebook... ha ha!"

"Okay then...' Carly said, weirded out.

"Well, that's our show!" Sam said.

"See-ya, bye!" Carly, Sam, Ruben, Gibby, and I waved to the camera.

"And, we're out!" Freddie shouted from behind the camera.

"Omigosh, guys, thanks so much for letting me perform on iCarly! I had a blast!" I thanked Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"No prob." said Carly. "once again, you we're great!"

"Thanks!" I said happily. "It's been, like, the best day since I moved here!"

"You've only been here two days!" Sam giggled.

"Still!" I laughed.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie asked. "My treat!"

"Sure!" Carly exclaimed, hugging Freddie "thanks." I could tell that he _did _have a crush on her, and he was happy he had a Carly-hug. Oh, how I wished I was the one hugging Freddie. "And, thanks for breaking up with Val! She was a baloney jerk face!"

"Yeah..." Freddie said, dreamily. _Wait,_ I thought. _Freddie broke up with Val?_

"Well, we should get going." I said. "Groovy Smoothie is going to close soon!"

"Okay, c'mon guys!" Sam said. "Oh wait, but not Ruben and Gibby. Ruben and Gibby just shrugged their shoulders and left. I could tell Sam was glad the love-fest was over, too.

So, we headed off to Groovy Smoothie. Maybe a Strawberry Splash could heal my heartache.


	4. Chapter 4 If He Only Knew

**iLove Freddie-**an iCarly Fan Fiction-Chapter Four-If He Only Knew

"Strawberry Splashes are the bomb!" I announced at Groovy Smoothie.

"Totally!" replied Sam.

"Nah, I think Blueberry Banana Blitz rocks harder! But, don't get me wrong, Strawberry Splash is good." Carly said.

"Um, I agree with Carly." Freddie said, even though he was sipping on a Chocolate Cream. Seriously, that boy was getting on my nerves. And, I was starting to think Carly was crushing back on Freddie, which pained me.

All of a sudden, a representative for Music Studios walked through the door to Groovy Smoothie. He came up to our table.

"Which one of y'all is Sophie Kerns, Alex Kernses sister?" he asked us.

Freddie smiled and pointed to me. "She is." he said.

"Ahh, Sophie!" the rep said. "I'm Bob Stewart from Music Studios. How would you like to have a contract with us?"

"She would love to!" Carly, Sam, and Freddie exclaimed. But, I wasn't sure this was what I wanted.

"It's settled then." Bob said. He handed me his business card. "Come down to the studios tomorrow at six pm. We can do a voice check and sound check, and then you can record "I'd Lie" as a demo." He smiled then took off.

"What about me?" I whispered.

"And what about you?" Carly asked me.

"What if I don't want to do this? I never agreed to it!" I half-yelled half-said.

"You'd have to be crazy not to!" Freddie said. I half-smiled.

"Seriously, Soph." Sam said. I frowned again, tears in my eyes. Their acting like my best friends, and then not letting me make my own choices. Like, they we're my bosses just because I was on their show.

"You know what, I better go." I said as I stood up. "I'll T-T-Y-L, maybe." I left Groovy Smoothie, the iCarly cast staring behind me.

***

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love, he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_And innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_He doesn't know_

_That I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_If you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

I took off the earphone headset and walked out of the room. I was very happy to do this, but not happy at the same time. I was great and I knew it, but I didn't want to show the world my song. Well, I did on iCarly, but that was different.

Everyone was clapping for me. But, I could only think of the Groovy Smoothie incident. And, what would happen if Freddie knew my song was for him.

If he knew, everything would go wrong.


End file.
